Fergus Grayson
Fergus Grayson is a Vampire of Clan Ventrue, and part of the Camarilla Embracing Caleb Porter Fergus Grayson, claiming to be an alumni of the Wayne State College Debate Club, is sponsering a competition where the winner will get an internship at his law firm Einhorn & Associates. In reality, the competition is staged by him and his ghoul Shanice King in order to test the merits and personality of Caleb Porter. Caleb manages to impress Grayson by debating well and not taking an easy win, offering him a trial position as a junior colleague. Mr Grayson was rarely seen at Einhorn & Associates, working very late and dealing with the firm's "special customers" according to rumours. At the evening of the Hamtramck Gang War, Grayson shows up and sends everyone home except for Caleb and Shanice. Grayson and Shanice talks while Caleb listens in, him mentions war, genocide, Anarchs and the Camarilla. Grayson then iunstructs Caleb that he will be their driver while Shanice patrols. He must be ready to defend himself with his gun. Shanice gives a brief explination that mr Grayson is part of a secret society that is currently in conflict with anothersecret society. Caleb take Mr Grayson to the Detroit Opera, where he heads inside and along with many others. Eventually, a horde of people show up Caleb warns Grayson over the phone. Suddenly an explosion go off and fire blasts out the windows. The people at the front go in and there seems to be fighting. Eventually Grayson makes his way back to the car. He's heavily injured, both with bulletholes and from having been burned. They drive back to the office, where Grayson starts to drink from Shanice. Caleb tries to tackle him, which fails but Grayson go into a frenzy. He attacks Caleb and drains him dry. In his last moments Caleb hear Grayson panics and screams at Shanice what to do. Shanice tells him to save Caleb, and he gives him his blood. Post Siring Caleb woke up in Mr Grayson's office and Shanice gives him a letter from Grayson.:Letter: :"Mr Porter :Please forgive my sudden departure this evening, but I think you'll be understanding to the fact that there are several, urgent matters which demand my attention. I would like to personally thank you for your work here at the bureau, but as your trial period as a junior collegue has abruptly ended I must unfortunately inform you that your employment here has too. I understand if this unexpected change leave you with questions. Some of these can be answered by my associate, but the rest I have every confidence that you will come to terms with on your own. Finally, allow me to end with a small word of guidance: Guard your virtues, for they will be your greatest ally in these times to come. Do not attempt to contact me. If a position opens up for a man of your talents, then I will contact you. :Sincerely, Fergus Grayson"